


Как Соломон Гранди

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Daryl Is A Stranger, M/M, No Apocalypse, Rick Is A Musician, Romance, strange relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик впервые видит незнакомца в клубе в понедельник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Соломон Гранди

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> концептуальное недопорно в подарок OuO

 

  
**_I was the match and you were the rock  
Maybe we started this fire_ **

 

 

В понедельник Рик впервые видит незнакомца в клубе, когда во время паузы перед своим выходом обводит взглядом зал со сцены.

* * *

Обычно он не обращает внимания на посетителей, старается сконцентрироваться на ощущении омывающего его изнутри звукового потока. Но в понедельник свет прожекторов, жар, идущий от них и нестихающий шум толпы никак не уходят на второй план и раздражающе смешиваются, искажая мелодию, которую Рик проигрывает в голове. Пока убирают лишние инструменты, он подворачивает рукава тонкой рубашки и расстегивает пуговицы жилетки, жалея, что нельзя раздеться прямо сейчас до простой майки — хозяин считает, что музыканты не должны выглядеть, как те работяги, которые приходят на них поглазеть.

В ярких пятнах света, выхватывающих из полумрака зала то одно, то другое лицо, привычный клуб выглядит сюрреалистической картинкой из арт-хаусного фильма, со смазанным фокусом и хаотичными вспышками огней.

К дальнобойщикам и местным фермерам в августе добавились горожане, которые едут на отпуск к морю, по пути останавливаясь и в их городке. На танцполе еще не очень много народу. Одни пришли со своими девушками, другие собираются пригласить на танец одну из местных красоток, ждущих легкой наживы и крепких объятий.

Кристина уже окружена несколькими завсегдатаями, настроенными крайне решительно. На высоком барном стуле она восседает с грациозностью королевы, лениво покачивая затянутой в шелковый чулок стройной ножкой. Ядовито-красная помада делает её пухлые губы похожими на перезрелый плод, который вот-вот лопнет от сока.

Кристина явно скучает. Рик кивает ей. Она кивает в ответ, но тут же поворачивается ко входу: наверняка еще один дальнобойщик решил провести вечер в приятной компании. Но ее подведенные глаза загораются слишком ярко, она вся подбирается, как кошка — Рик не может не посмотреть, кто удостоен такого внимания.

Незнакомец в кожаной безрукавке, протертых джинсах и ковбойских сапогах похож то ли на работягу с фермы, выросшего под палящим солнцем южных штатов, то ли на разбойника с большой дороги, не хватает только заткнутого за пояс револьвера для полноты образа.

Может быть, он и в самом деле ковбой — Рику почему-то очень легко представить, что в эти неаккуратно обстриженные волосы въелся травяной, дымный запах местных пастбищ, а с ладоней никогда не сходят мозоли от грубых кожаных уздечек.

Незнакомец поворачивается спиной, садится за барную стойку близко к Кристине, и тогда становится видна красная тряпка с масляным пятном, торчащая из заднего кармана джинсов — так может, он механик, утирающий этой тряпкой пот со лба, вылезая из-под очередной чужой тачки?

Рик почему-то никак не начнет выступление, хотя гитара уже настроена и все давно готово. Будто ждет, когда незнакомец взмахнет своим красным платком, как тореадор.

Перешептывания вокруг становятся слишком громкими, и Рик вздрагивает, сбросив наваждение. Струны гитары на первых аккордах привычно холодят пальцы, но быстро разогреваются. Рик закрывает глаза.

Пока не приходит время танго. Этому танцу никогда не были нужны какие-то дополнительные слова — музыки и страсти, прорывающейся в каждом движении пар на танцполе, всегда было достаточно. Но Рик всегда находит их, эти нужные слова, танго давно стало его коронным номером, завершающим аккордом вечера, которого все ждут.

Рик медленно открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на толпу, почувствовать биение ее сердец, и неожиданно у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он натыкается взглядом на того незнакомца, который так понравился Кристине, прямо в центре зала вместе с ней.

Тот прижимает ее к себе, и загорелые руки выглядят почти черными на фоне молочно-белого платья. Плотоядные кроваво-красные губы почти касаются мочки его уха, хищные, нашептывающие: Кристина готова пойти с таким и без платы. Но сам он смотрит Рику прямо в глаза, жарко, откровенно.

Незнакомец ведет в танце так естественно, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что танцевал танго под стоны инструментов и разгоряченной толпы. Проводит рукой по закинутой на его бедро ноге Кристины, но смотрит при этом на Рика. И тому кажется, что это он находится на танцполе в луче желтоватого света. Он словно на себе чувствует прикосновение — настолько оно чувственное.

Голос срывается, кажется чужим, пальцы только каким-то чудом попадают по струнам, и последние слова песни звучат почти как стон.

В тот вечер Рик сбегает из клуба, даже не попрощавшись с остальными, и не видит, как незнакомец спокойно ссаживает Кристину, забравшуюся было к нему на колени, платит за выпивку для дамы и уходит.

 

* * *

Он снова приходит во вторник и опять до изнеможения танцует танго до утра, с неземной легкостью приподнимает Кристину над полом, словно совсем не устает. Рик чувствует себя смертельно пьяным.

* * *

Они официально знакомятся в среду. Рик впервые называет его по имени, пробует его на вкус: человек без истории, незнакомец, _Дэрил_.

* * *

В четверг Дэрил находит его трейлер, так же легко, как охотник нашел бы убежище раненого животного по следам крови, но не заходит внутрь — даже не стучится, просто некоторое время смотрит на темные окна.

Рик в это время смотрит на него изнутри, гадая, выдал ли он чем-то свое присутствие.

Если бы Рик переезжал, Дэрил наверняка нашел бы его в любом из пятидесяти штатов — с закрытыми глазами, без компаса или карты. Как будто он сам — намагниченная стрелка компаса, неизбежно находящая юг. Как будто Рик и есть карта, на которой отмечены все его слабые места.

 

* * *

В пятницу и субботу Дэрил не появляется, и Рик впервые за всю жизнь не понимает, о чем поет, и почти не слышит мелодии.

* * *

Вся жизнь Рика пролетает за эту неделю — как в детской считалочке про Соломона Гранди.

* * *

В воскресенье Дэрил приходит снова, но больше не танцует.

После выступления Рик снова чувствует на себе его пристальный взгляд и выходит вслед за ним из клуба не задумываясь о том, что для холодной августовской ночи тонкой рубашки будет недостаточно. Дэрил подходит к нему, приближаясь мучительно неспешно, как в замедленной съемке, и Рик снова ощущает себя загнанным зверем.

Дэрил протягивает руку и касается его предплечья. Рик хочет сказать: «Ты звучишь, как тишина, от которой я глохну». «Как вакуум, как то, чего нет». «Почему ты каждый раз возвращаешься?».

Рик хочет врезать ему, с размаху, не щадя своих музыкальных пальцев, так, чтобы выбить костяшки. Сказать: убирайся. Из этого проклятого клуба, из моей жизни, из моей головы.

В противовес своим желаниям он притягивает Дэрила крепче, ближе, размывая все границы. Чтобы даже он сам не мог причинить Дэрилу боли, не разделив её с ним.

Дэрил неожиданно аккуратно прижимает его к шершавой стене за клубом и водит губами по его лицу, как слепой. Рик думает: «Кто ты?». Тот все еще неправдоподобно, нечеловечески горячий — тлеющие угли под тонкой кожей, но в этом жаре больше нет лихорадочности и злости. И Рик отвечает: расслабляется, перестает сжимать его плечи до боли, просовывая руки под изношенную майку.

Он оказывается осторожным — качество, которое было невозможно заподозрить у него раньше, но Дэрил и правда такой. Это абсолютно точно не нежность, просто не может быть ею, но нечто близкое. Рик смотрит на его темные длинные ресницы, которые кажутся почти черными, когда Рик не выдерживает и проводит по ним языком. Дэрил послушно закрывает глаза, позволяет прикасаться к себе — неоправданное доверие, которое еще нужно заслужить.

Дэрил _соленый_ — соль чувствуется в уголках глаз, на ключицах, на сгибах локтей. Его ладони на вкус как земля, соль и железо.

Рик проводит языком по линии жизни, по голубоватым выступающим венам на руках, чувствует на внешней стороне тонкие волоски, бесцветные и незаметные глазу. Ближе к подмышкам соль сменяется тревожащей горечью, но он не отстраняется — уже не может, и удивительно, как Дэрилу удается не только самому держаться на ногах, но и практически держать Рика на весу.

Когда Рик доходит до солнечного сплетения, почти обезумевший от густого, пряного запаха разгоряченной кожи. Дэрил останавливает его, почти силой приподнимает его голову за подбородок, вынуждая встать прямо. Отводит пряди непослушных волос и, задевая губами мочку уха, неосознанно повторяя действия Кристины в их первую встречу, шепчет Рику на ухо: «Произнеси это, скажи, с тобой я не хочу слышать ничего, кроме твоего голоса, _говори_ ».

Рик представляет кисловатый вкус кожи на пояснице, терпкий, жгучий, как имбирь, вкус внутренней стороны его бедер, от которого рот наполняется слюной, и почти пресный, успокаивающий — на лодыжках, и хочет ответить: все. Я хочу все.

Дэрил целует Рика. У его слюны сладковатый, вяжущий вкус — от него невозможно будет избавиться, его невозможно будет забыть. «Мне больше не будет никакого покоя, — думает Рик, — но покой — это не то, что я ищу».

 

* * *

Рик целует Дэрила, и тишина до первого стона кажется _оглушительной._


End file.
